Sourire Cafe Series :: A Hope
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Last story CHAPTER 2. Sourire cafe.. Apakah tetap berdiri atau...
1. Chapter 1

**Sourire Café Series**

.

**Cast ::**

**Kim Leeteuk**

**Tan Hankyung**

**Shin Donghee**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

.

**A Hope**

(**Kim Youngwoon)**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

.

**LAST Pairing Inside :: KangTeuk**

**Rated :: T**

**Genre :: Hurt/Romance**

**Don't be copied without my permission..**

.

* * *

><p><em>Aku sadar akan posisiku..<em>

_Tidak.. Kau selalu menutupi hatimu.._

_Jeongmal..? Bukankah karena hal itu kau membohongiku? Kau menipuku dan sekarang kau berniat menghancurkanku!_

_Ya, karena bagiku kau hanyalah batu loncatanku.._

_Kau kejam! Aku serius mencintaimu! Tapi kau.. Kau bilang kau memanfaatku dan nggak mencintaiku. Kau hanya menipuku? Kau pikir seperti apa perasaanku sekarang!_

_Kau marah?_

_Ne, aku marah! Aku terluka.. Dan kau yang membuatku begini.._

_Sadarlah hyung.. Mungkin kau bukan namja yang normal. Tapi aku.. Aku masih mencintai yeojya. Menurutmu buat apa aku mendekatimu kalau aku nggak memiliki niat lain.._

_Youngwoon.._

_Aku ingin menghancurkanmu.. Menjatuhkan cafemu.._

_Kau gila!_

_Hyung…._

…

_Saranghae.._

-_Bruagh!-_

.

Zrat! Dengan sangat cepat aku terbangun dari tidurku. Nafasku mulai tersenggal- senggal. Kurasakan detak jantungku mulai kacau. Perlahan kuraba dadaku yang berdetak sangat keras. Kejadian setahun lebih yang lalu seakan masih berbekas. Benar.. Ini rasa sakit karena dia menipuku..

Bahkan sampai saat ini rasa sakit itu masih membekas dalam dadaku. Aku terluka.. Aku tersakiti. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apa aku bisa berkelakukan kekanak- kanakkan seperti dongsaengku? Aniyo.. Aku hyung mereka. Aku harapan mereka. Kalau aku lemah.. Siapa yang akan menopang mereka?

_Aku akan menjadi lebih baik lagi.. Dan saat aku keluar dari sini. Aku berjanji nggak akan merepotkan kalian._

Itulah janjiku pada mereka. Janjiku tepat satu hari sebelum aku keluar dari rumah sakit yang sempat memenjarakanku selama berbulan- bulan karena luka ini. Luka yang kudapat dulu sangat menggangguku.

Kutekan dadaku yang terasa sesak.

Perlahan kurasakan air mataku menetes. Lagi? Lagi- lagi aku menangis karena memimpikan kejadian itu. Dan sekarang mimpi itu semakin sering kulihat sejak dia kembali datang kehadapanku. Datang dengan senyum polosnya yang dulu sempat membuatku jatuh cinta.

Dulu?

Kurasa aku salah.. Bukan dulu.. Karena sekarang.. Akupun masih sangat mencintainya.

Konyol. Aku tahu ini salah. Semua dongsaengku membencinya, keluargaku mengutuknya, hatiku terluka karenanya.. Kenapa aku masih bisa bilang kalau aku mencintainya? Apakah aku mengatakan itu sebagai penyangkalan? Sejujurnya nggak.. Itu nyata. Aku memang masih mencintainya..

Dan hanya aku yang mengetahui rasa ini. Rasa sakit dan manis yang masih tersisa. Aku bagaikan sebuah cake yang kini teronggok sendirian di tempat sampah. Menyedihkan, mengenaskan.. Hanya aku yang tahu bagaimana dan seperti apa manisnya rasa dalam diriku.

Kini, kualihkan pandangaku ke jendela kamarku sambil menghapus air mataku.

Matahari sudah memancarkan cahaya masuk kedalam kamarku.

Hari sabtu..

Trrt! Ponselku bergetar. Buru- buru aku mengambil ponselku dan membaca sebuah pesan darinya. Ya, dia..

_Selamat pagi hyung.._

Sebuah pesan yang membuat pagi hariku semakin menyedihkan. Sebelum dia mengirimiku pesan lainnya aku langsung membalas pesan itu. Sampai saat ini dia memang belum memunculkan dirinya dihadapan dongsaengku. Aku nggak yakin kalau dia datang ke café, dia akan selamat.

_Selamat pagi juga, Youngwoon-ah.._

Hanya itu balasanku.

Lagi- lagi ponselku bergetar. Dia membalasnya..

_Hyung.. Saranghae.._

Degh! Dan seiring dengan membaca satu kalimat neraka itu. Air mataku kembali menetes. Ya Tuhan.. Kenapa kau ciptakan aku dengan hati yang terlalu lemah.. Kenapa kau nggak biarkan aku mati aja.. Ini terlalu menyulitkan bagiku..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sourire café.. Hidupku..

Sourire café.. Jiwaku..

Sourire café.. Adalah aku..

Kurasa sepanjang apapun aku menjelaskan tentang Sourire café, itu nggak akan cukup. Karena terlalu banyak hal yang ada di Sourire café yang bisa membuatku bahagia, menangis dan terluka. Saking banyaknya, aku bahkan nggak bisa menghitungnya.

Disini aku tertawa.. Disini aku menangis.. Disini aku menjadi bijaksana.. Tumbuh menjadi sosok Kim Leeteuk yang aku yakin masih sama dengan yang dulu. Sosok yang lemah dan kelihatan tegar diluar. Sosok yang akan selalu dijaga dongsengnya.

Kenapa aku menamakan tempat ini Sourire café?

Kalian hanya tahu alasan karena kalau keluar dari sini kalian harus tersenyum kan? Tapi itu hanya seperempat pengertian dari tempat ini. Aku, aku punya makna lain dibalik kata Sourire yang kupilih.

Senyuman.. Café yang membentuk senyuman.. Itulah harapanku..

Awalnya aku memang berniat membuat semua pelanggan keluar dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi itu masih kurang.. Aku juga ingin semua yang menjaga café ini tersenyum. Menjalani kebahagiaan mereka di café-ku. Karena itu aku sangat senang saat semua dongsaengku akhirnya bahagia disini.

Dan kini kata Sourire itu tujuanku.. Tujuan untuk diriku sendiri..

" Hyung.. Kenapa melamun aja dari tadi?" Hankyung menegurku hati- hati.

Kutatap dongsaengku tenang. " Gwaenchana. Aku hanya suka menatap langit." Dustaku sambil sedikit menengadah menatap langit dari dalam café. Langit cerah berwarna biru, seakan semua harapan dan impianku bisa kuraih tanpa batas. Apa itu kenyataan? Bisakah aku melakukannya?

" Dia.."

" Jangan bicarakan." Potongku sebelum Hankyung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Aku tahu apa yang mau dikatakannya. Aku paham sifat dongsaengku.. Kami nggak pernah menyebut namanya saat bicara didekatku. Kami menggunakan kata ganti 'dia' selama ini.

Hankyung membisu.

Kutepuk bahunya lembut sambil berjalan melewati namja Cina itu. " Buka cafenya, Hankyung.. Aku akan ke ruanganku dulu."

" Hyung.."

Aku kembali menoleh menatap Hankyung.

" Masih sakit?"

Kalimat tanya yang sangat aneh. Tapi karena Hankyung yang menanyakannya aku paham maknanya. Nggak butuh bertanya apakah aku baik- baik saja. Karena pada kenyataannya aku memang baik- baik saja. Tapi kalau ditanya masih sakit..

" Mollayo.." Jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

Ne, molla. Aku memang nggak tahu apakah aku masih sakit atau tidak. Hatiku.. Jiwaku.. Semua yang ada dalam diriku.. Apa mereka masih sakit atau sudah sembuh. Meskipun aku masih terluka, aku juga nggak akan membicarakannya dengan Hankyung.

Karena janjiku…

Tapi meski nggak kukatakanpun. Aku tahu mereka paham. Mereka selalu menjaga perasaanku, benar- benar dongsaeng yang baik.

Kuharap dengan ini semua aku bisa melupakan namja itu..

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hyung akan kesana sendirian?"

Kutatap Wookie yang menatapku agak kurang berkenan dari balik dapur. Dengan santai aku hanya mengangguk. " Wae, Wookie?" Tanyaku sambil membetulkan dasi yang kukenakkan. Karena acara formal, jadi aku mengenakan jas putih bersih yang sangat kusukai.

Hari ini ada sebuah acara di hotel yang mengundang beberapa pemilik café yang terkenal di Seoul.

Wookie kelihatan gelisah. " Ngh.. Tadi Yesung hyung bilang dia juga akan kesana. Dan…"

" Uljima.." Balasku. Kini aku melihat semua dongsaengku menatapku dengan sorot mata penuh khawatir. " Sekalipun bertemu dengannya aku akan baik- baik aja. Jadi jangan menatapku dengan sorot mata semacam itu. Aku kurang suka.." Gurauku sambil menarik kunci mobilku diatas meja kasir Hyukkie.

Dengan cepat Hyukkie malah menarik kunci mobilku dan menatapku serius. " Seenggaknya izinkan salah satu dari kami menemani hyung."

" Ani.." Jawabku sambil mengambil kunci mobilku ditangan Hyukkie. " Kalian disini, rapihkan café dan pulang ke rumah kalian. Acaranya mungkin akan selesai sekitar jam dua belas nanti. Jangan khawatirkan aku.."

" Seenggaknya gimana kalau Hankyung hyung ikut? Itu.. Bisa kan kalau Hankyung hyung ikut?" Sekarang gantian Siwon yang mengusulkan.

Kupandangi satu- satu dongsaengku dengan sangat serius. " Nggak ada satupun yang boleh ikut. Arra?"

" Hyung.." Baru aja Kyuhyun mau menyangkal, Hankyung langsung menarik lengannya.

" Nae, hyung arraseoyo.. Pergilah.." Ucapnya sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Aku tahu namja ini akan sangat memahaminya. " Gomawo, Hankyung.. Aku pergi dulu."

Aku berjalan keluar sebelum ada dongsaengku yang lain yang menahanku lagi. Kumasuki mobil sport putih milikku dan dengan segera aku pergi meninggalkan kawasan itu.

Perasaanku memang nggak enak.. Tapi biarlah..

Aku yakin sesuatu akan terjadi nanti..

Tiga puluh menit menyetir membuatku agak lelah. Akhirnya aku sampai di Seoul hall hotel. Hari ini ada pertemuan dan pembukaan sebuah café terbesar di hotel ini, aku sebagai salah satu pemilik café yang cukup dikenal di Myeondong pun diundang hadir.

" Kau datang hyung.."

Aku menoleh cepat saat seorang namja menegurku. Dan benar.. Yesung.

" Aku kira hyung nggak akan datang.." Mata sipitnya menatap lurus kedepan. " Padahal hyung nggak harus datang kalau nggak mau. Tadi Wookie mengirimiku pesan untuk selalu berada disisimu.."

" Wookie terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Padahal aku nggak akan kenapa- kenapa."

" Hyung pabbo.. Bukan cuma Wookie.. Kuyakin semua dongsaengmu sekarang sedang mencemaskanmu. Hyung tahu, kan? Dia datang loh.." Yesung menatapku sekilas sambil tersenyum aneh.

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan. " Aku tahu, Yesung.. Karena aku tahu dia datang, aku memilih datang sendirian."

" Kau menggali kegelapanmu sendiri.."

" Dimana dia?" Aku nggak menanggapi omongan Yesung dan memilih menanyakan hal lain. Yang tentu saja membuat Yesung berubah dalam menatapku. Kedua matanya membulat. " Kenapa kaget, Kim Yesung?" Aku hanya nyengir menatapnya.

" Hyung mau menemuinya?"

" Apa aku nggak boleh menemuinya?"

Yesung diam nggak menjawab. " Kalau kau masih memiliki perasaan terhadapnya, lebih baik jangan temui dia."

" Wae?"

Yesung diam.

" Teukie hyung.."

Degh! Seketika tubuhku kaku mendengar suaranya. Perlahan aku menoleh keasal suaranya memanggilkan namaku. Suara yang memang kedengaran sangat ramah itu. Dan saat itu juga aku terpaku. Kulihat dia menghampiriku bersama dengan seorang yeojya yang sangat cantik sedang merangkul lengannya mesra.

Jantungku.. Kembali sakit..

" Kau datang juga hyung? Ah kenalkan.. Dia ini Song Hyekyo. Tunananganku.." Youngwoon nyengir tanpa merasa bersalah sambil memperkenalkan yeojya cantik itu kepadaku.

Yeojya itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. " Song Hyekyo."

" Ki-kim Leeteuk." Aku balas menjabat tangannya sebentar.

Dia sudah bertunangan? Kenapa dia selalu bilang saranghae kepadaku?

" Sudah ya.. Aku mau menyapa yang lain. Sampai nanti hyung, Yesung hyung." Kedua orang itu berlalu meninggalkan kami. Nggak ada suara dari Yesung, aku juga hanya memandangi punggung Youngwoon yang semakin menjauh dariku.

" Sudah kubilang.." Yesung berujar sangat pelan. " Hyekyo adalah tunangannya sejak kecil. Bahkan saat ia menjalin hubungan denganmu dulu.. Dia memang sudah berpacaran dengan Hyekyo. Youngwoon itu bukan namja yang baik.."

" Apa dengan mengatakannya hatiku akan merasa lebih baik Yesung?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menatapnya. Tersenyum. " Sekalipun kau mengatakan dia bukan namja yang baik.. Aku tetap mencintainya.."

" Aku memang kurang tahu masa lalu kalian karena saat itu aku nggak di Seoul. Tapi, hyung.. Kau terlalu baik untuk Youngwoon."

Aku cuma bisa meringis pilu dan kembali menatap kearah Youngwoon dan Hyekyo yang cukup jauh dihadapanku. Kedua bola mataku membulat.. Perlahan kusentuh dadaku yang terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Kepalaku mulai pusing lagi..

" Hyung.. Jangan dilihat.." Kurasakan Yesung menarik tanganku dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat kami. " Jangan lihat mereka sekarang.. Kalau kau kenapa- kenapa Wookie yang akan marah padaku."

" Aku.. Mau pulang.." Gumamku sambil melepaskan tanganku dari Yesung.

Yesung nggak menghentikanku.

Dengan setengah berlari aku keluar dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan yang sangat sesak. Segera aku masuk ke mobilku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di kemudi. Masih kuingat dengan jelas apa yang kulihat tadi. Youngwoon dan Hyekyo yang berciuman di depan umum.

Tuhan…

Apa belum cukup aku terluka?

Kurasakan air mataku kembali mengalir. Kau menyedihkan..

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Bagaimana hasil kemarin hyung?" Shindong duduk dihadapanku sambil memakan cake sisaan hari ini. Baru aja café kami tutup. " Kudengar dari Wookie yang diceritain Yesung hyung, hyung pulang lebih cepat. Apa ada masalah? Hyung bertemu dengannya?"

" Nae, Shindong.. Wajar kalau aku bertemu dengannya. Dia itu kan pemilik café besar juga. Aku pulang duluan karena nggak enak badan, kok.."

" Hyung nggak bisa berbohong loh.." Shindong nyengir menatapku. " Aku tahu hyung sedang memikirkan kesedihan. Jadi ceritakan aja padaku.."

Aku tersenyum. Mereka memperlakukanku terlalu baik. " Gwaenchana, Shin Donghee.."

" Hyung.." Kali ini kudengar Heechul memanggilku. Aku menoleh menatapnya. " Aku sudah dengar beberapa hal dari Hankyungie.. Tapi bisakan hyung ceritakan pada kami yang baru bergabung di café ini.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..?"

" Heechul.." Kulihat Hankyung sedikit menarik tangan cinderellanya dengan wajah agak panik. " Bukannya sudah kubilang jangan tanyakan hal ini pada Teukie hyung.."

" Tapi dengan cara kalian semua nggak akan berhasil." Heechul membantah. " Aku merasa benar- benar nggak tahu apa- apa. Aku juga bagian café ini.. Kurasa aku harus tahu semuanya dari Teukie hyung. Tentang hyung dan namja itu. Jebal hyung.."

" Aku setuju.."

Tatapanku tertuju pada sosok Yesung yang masuk ke dalam café.

" Yesung hyung!" Wookie menariknya kesal.

" Hyung.. Jangan tutupi perasaanmu lagi. Sudah cukup kau menahan semua. Aku memang kakak dari Youngwoon, tapi aku juga namja chingunya Wookie. Aku nggak berniat berpihak, aku hanya memberi saran. Menutupi semua yang hyung rasakan nggak akan lebih baik.. Percaya deh.."

" Yesung hyung jangan bicara lagi.." Ucap Wookie setengah parau dan Yesung memilih memeluk namja mungil itu.

Kutatap dongsaengku satu- satu. Semuanya memandangiku. Apa benar harus kuceritakan semuanya? SEMUANYA?

" Mianhae.." Aku berdiri. Aku nggak bisa menceritakan semuanya. Aku nggak bisa..

" Aku mau pulang sekarang." Aku berjalan meninggalkan dongsaengku keluar café.

Angin malam menusuk kulitku. Kurapatkan mantelku. Masih bisa kuingat tatapan mata dongsaengku tadi, aku nggak bisa melihat mereka mengasihaniku. Mungkin lebih tepatnya nggak suka.

Aku menengadah menatap langit malam. Menghirup udara yang terasa berbeda.

" Kau masih sama hyung.. Suka menatap langit.."

Suara itu lagi.. Aku nggak butuh menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa yang berbicara. Jadi aku tetap menengadah menatap langit malam.

" Kau masih mengingat kebiasaanku?"

" Jas kemarin sangat cocok untukmu." Dia berdiri tepat disampingku. Tercium samar aroma parfum yeojya dari tubuhnya. Pasti Song Hyekyo.

" Lebih baik jangan temui aku." Ucapku masih tanpa menatapnya.

" Wae? Kau membenciku?" Dia terkekeh pelan. " Bagaimana lukamu?"

" Apa perdulimu? Saat aku koma selama dua minggu setelah kau mencelakaiku apa kau datang menemuimu? Saat aku sadar yang kudengar hanyalah berita kalau kau meninggalkan Seoul dan pergi entah kemana.." Balasku sambil tersenyum pilu. Kuturunkan pandanganku menatapnya. " Youngwoon.. Apa pernah sekali kau memperdulikanku benar- benar dari hatimu?"

Namja itu diam sejenak. " Kurasa nggak.."

Sakit.. Jawaban yang terlalu menyakitkan.

" Kau pasti masih ingat apa yang aku katakan kan? Dulu, aku mendekatimu karena aku ingin menjatuhkan cafemu. Dan aku berhasil.. Lebih baik dari yang kurencanakan. Cafemu tutup enam bulan karena pemiliknya patah hati juga kecelakaan. Siapa yang tahu kalau itu semua karena aku?"

" Kau terlalu menyedihkan.." Balasku. " Kenapa kau selalu bilang saranghae kepadaku?"

" Karena aku memang mencintaimu.."

Kugigit bibir bawahku. Dia nggak pernah berubah. Dia sangat suka mempermainkan perasaanku. Tapi aku masih mencoba tersenyum. " Kau tahu? Rasanya seperti dibunuh disaat kau sedang menciumku.. Sakit dan bahagia di saat yang bersamaan."

" Hyung.. Kau itu namja yang terlalu sempurna.." Youngwoon menyentuh wajahku perlahan. Kupejamkan mataku untuk merasakan sentuhannya. Dingin..

" Bahkan disaat aku kembali setelah menghancurkanmu, kau masih nggak membenciku. Kau terlau sempurna.. Aku nggak suka itu." Youngwoon menurunkan tangannya dari wajahku dan berjalan meninggalkanku sendirian ditengah malam ini.

Aku terlalu sempurna? Jadi hanya karena hal itu kau nggak bisa mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu?

Apakah kata saranghae yang selalu kau ucapkan juga hanya sebuah kepalsuan?

Kalau iya.. Kenapa kau tetap mengucapkan kalimat itu sekarang Youngwoon?

Lagi- lagi air mataku..

Kenapa kau terlalu lemah? Setidaknya.. Kau nggak pernah menangis dihadapan orang lain Kim Leeteuk.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hyung.. Musim panas nih.. Mau liburan nggak? Apa café akan tetap dibuka?" Sungmin bertanya padaku disela- sela kegiatan kami yang tengah merapihkan café sebelum dibuka. Namja manis itu kelihatan semangat sekali. Apa dia sudah ada acara dengan Kyuhyun?

" Musim panas itu enaknya main ke laut ya.." Donghae ikutan menambahkan.

" Aniyo! Taman bermain!" Kini Henry.

" Heyo, kalian ini.." Zhoumi menatapku sekilas. " Hyung, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Nggak usah ada liburan juga nggak masalah."

" Gege..!" Henry menarik lengan namjachingunya manja.

Satu- satunya pendatang baru di café yang tenang memang hanya Kibum. Kulirik dia yang memilih santai mengelap kaca jendela tanpa memperdulikan pembicaraan kami semua.

" Kalau berlibur sehari, itu artinya kalian harus bekerja full di hari berikutnya." Hankyung bergumam.

" Kenapa nggak liburan di café aja!" Ide yang cukup menarik perhatian itu datang dari sang evil magnae. Aku menatapnya yang tersenyum jahil. " Kita bikin acara special musim panas!"

" Nggak buruk." Balasku santai. " Kita nggak perlu liburan keluar.. Jadikan café kita tempat berlibur paling berkesan. Ada yang punya ide akan melakukan apa untuk acara special itu?" Aku menatap dongsaengku yang sudah mengerubungiku.

" Aku akan membuatkan menu special musim panas!" Wookie berseru dengan semangat.

" Ide bagus Wookie.." Sungmin ikutan menambahi.

Kuambil notes yang berada di atas meja kasir dan menuliskan usul Wookie. " Menu special musim panas. Biasanya minuman yang paling dicari itu orange juice dan berbagai macam jus dari tropical fruits. Kalau menunya.. Kau bisa menciptakan menu baru dengan tema musim panas. Apa kalian bisa?"

" Bisa." Sungmin dan Wookie mengangguk cepat.

Aku menuliskan keputusan menu tadi. " Kita juga harus memberikan dekorasi tentang musim panas." Kali ini aku menatap Hankyung. " Nggak perlu dekorasi yang mahal- mahal.. Cukup menciptakan musim panas yang berkesan. Kau bisa kupercayakan, Hankyung?"

" Tentu, hyung. Dan aku juga minta bantuan. Siwon, Donghae dan Zhoumi."

" Yes! Aku akan membantu!" Donghae berseru girang.

" Lalu.. Bagaimana kalau special kita ganti kostum? Pelayannya memakai pakaian santai ala musim panas? Dan kurasa kita harus memutar backsong yang bertema musim panas juga." Kibum ternyata tertarik.

" Nari bisa membantu. Dia kan jago mendesain baju dan memiliki butik di Myeondong juga." Kali ini Shindong.

" Untuk brosur, serahkan padaku hyung." Heechul dengan senang hati mengajukan diri sendiri.

Yang terakhir.. Aku melirik Hyukkie, Henry dan Kyuhyun yang belum kebagian tugas.

" Kalian?"

" Aku akan mengaransemen beberapa lagu untuk media promosi. Kita bagikan brosur dengan cara menarik perhatian lewat musik. Bagaimana kalau kita adakan penggalangan dana juga? Musim panas, musimnya beramal." Henry terkekeh sendiri mendengar usulnya.

" Bekerja sama dengan sebuah tempat social. Dan mengundang mereka sebagai tamu special café ini. Kalau untuk relasi semacam itu, aku bisa dengan mudah mencarinya hyung." Kyuhyun bersandar sambil tersenyum licik. " Akan kulakukan yang terbaik kok.. Tenang deh.."

" Kalau aku.. Aku mau membantu Henry. Biar kami berdua yang menyebar brosurnya." Akhirnya Hyukkie memutuskan.

" Oke!" Kutepuk tanganku begitu selesai mencatat semua yang dikatakan dongsaengku tadi. " Hmm.. Kalau Wookie mau mengundang Yesung juga boleh." Tambahku tanpa menatap Wookie karena aku masih sibuk mencatat.

" Sekarang cepat buka toko."

Setelah mendengar komando Hankyung, mereka semua bubar. " Kyu memang jenius. Idenya membuat hyung kelihatan ceria." Hankyung berucap pelan disisiku.

" Kyu?"

" Dia sengaja mengajukkan ide semacam itu hyung.. Dan idenya berhasil, hyung kelihatan lebih baik sekarang. Ayo semangat hyung.." Namja Cina itu menepuk bahuku dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Kutatap dongsaeng- dongsaengku yang sibuk sendiri dengan wajah semangat.

Benar.. Kenapa aku selalu merasa menyedihkan? Aku seharusnya semangat.. Gomawo yeorobun..

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil berjalan masuk ke kantorku.

Saat mengecek ponselku, ada sebuah pesan disana. Dari Youngwoon..

_Hyung.. Aku harus bicara dengamu sekarang. Kutunggu di tempat semalam. Pinggir lampu penyebrangan._

Pesan atau perintah?

Bodohnya, aku menuruti pesan itu. Aku langsung berajalan keluar dari ruanganku tanpa bilang pada siapapun.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Youngwoon-ah.." Kusapa dia yang tengah berdiri bersandar di bawah lampu penyebrangan jalan. " Waeyo gudhae? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Aku nggak punya banyak waktu.

Youngwoon menatapku datar. " Sebenarnya ada alasan kenapa aku pulang ke Seoul."

Kutatap dia heran. " Alasan?"

" Hyung… Serahkan cafemu kepadaku. Atau akan kututup cafému." Namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari tangannya. " Selama di luar negeri, aku terus melihat pergerakan cafemu. Cafemu itu sebuah host club tertutup yang nggak sah, dan itu adalah tindakan criminal. Jadi bisakan hyung menyerahkan tanah itu kepadaku.. Aku ingin membangun sebuah restoran.."

" Apa maksudmu!" Kurebut surat ditangannya dan membuka lipatannya. Kubaca setiap kalimat disurat itu dengan seksama. " Ini surat perjanjian.. Kenapa ada namaku dibawahnya!"

" Aku sengaja membuatnya. Hyung tinggal menandatanganinya. Bukannya aku sudah bilang aku menginginkan tanah itu hyung. Kalau hyung nggak mau menyerahkannya, akan kurebut dengan paksa. Kalau kulaporkan hal ini, bisa aja café itu ditutup dan perizinannya dicabut. Bagaimana?"

Kutatap dia nggak percaya. " Apa belum cukup kau menghancurkanku? Ternyata kau masih menginkan cafeku.."

" Mian hyung.." Namaja itu lagi- lagi menyentuh wajahku dengan lembut. Matanya menatapku dalam- dalam. Kalau dia bisa menatapku seperti itu, kenapa dia selalu menyakitiku dengan caranya?

Aku nggak paham..

Perlahan namja itu mensejajarkan wajahnya kepadaku. Youngwoon menciumku.. Hanya beberapa detik dan ia melepaskanku. Tatapan matanya masih sama. Sama seperti dulu, saat aku percaya kalau dia mencintaiku.

" Apa aku harus mati sehingga kau berhenti menyakitiku Youngwoon-ah.." Suaraku mulai parau.

" Kau hanya perlu menyerahkan padaku cafemu, hyung.."

" Jangan bercanda! Café itu milikku! Milik semua dongsaengku! Milik pelangganku! Aku tak akan menyerahkannya kepadamu!" Seruku marah. Kurasakan air mataku kembali menetes. " Aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi semuanya, dan akan kulakukan."

" Kau merepotkan dirimu sendiri.." Youngwoon menatapku datar. " Membuatku marah saja. Baiklah.. Kalau begitu aku akan melaporkan cafemu ke kepolisian." Namja itu berjalan meninggalkanku saat lampu penyebrangan berubah berwarna hijau.

Aku mematung di tempatku. Menatap punggungnya yang semakin jauh. Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku?

Aku.. Aku akan melindungi cafeku!

" Tunggu aku Youngwoon-ah!" Seruku cepat sebelum lampu berubah warna atau aku akan kehilangannya. Tapi baru aja aku melangkahkan kakiku hendak menyebrang jalan…

" Youngwoon-ah!"

BRUGH!

Aku nggak bisa melihat apapun lagi. Samar.. Terakhir yang aku ingat.. Youngwoon menatapku shock dan orang- orang mendekatiku dengan wajah cemas. Tubuhku terasa sakit..

.

.

~To be continued~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

LAST SERIES…

Ada chapternya? Kaya biasa yaa.. Last series harus berchapter!:D

Adakah penggemas Song Hyekyo yg baca? Kalau ada aku mohon maaf yah karena membawa nama Hyekyo eonnie di cerita ini. Tadinya mau bawa- bawa nama yeojya dari SNSD, tapi nggak jadi deh.. Kayaknya SNSD mulu yang jadi pihak ketiga yeojya disini. Bosen..

Sekali- kalia pakai yang lain.. Terlintaslah Hyekyo..

Oke, abaikan..

Disini semua sudah nyaris terungkap ada apa di masa lalu mereka.. Tapi di chap dua semua pertanyaan akan terjawab. Jadi, siapkan apa yang ingin kalian pertanyaakan karena aku akan menjawab semuanya nanti.. Hhehe

Siippp…

Gomawo atas ripuw di cerita sebelumnya.. Believe!

Tadinya judulnya mau dituker.. Yang kemarin A hope.. Tapi ternyata nggak jadi.. Hhehe..

Ya, readers! Review please all chingudeul! :D


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Last Story Chapter 2**

**.**

Buagh!

" Apa yang kau lakukan lagi sekarang namja sialan!" Kyuhyun memukul wajah Youngwoon sampai namja bertubuh besar tersungkur menabrak kursi di belakang ruang operasi. " Mau apa kau disini! PERGI!"

" Kyu! Tenangkan dirimu! Ini rumah sakit!" Dengan sambil berurai air mata, Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang memang sepertinya nggak bisa ditenangkan.

Kyuhyun mendengus marah. Namja itu sudah hendak maju untuk memukul Youngwoon, tapi Yesung menahannya. " Yesung hyung.. Jangan hanya dia adikmu kau membelanya. Sudah dua kali dia membuat Teukie hyung nyaris mati! Sekarang kau lihat! Didalam sana hyungku sedang berjuang lagi!"

Youngwon hanya diam.

" Aku tak membela dia. Aku hanya ingin kau tenang. Berteriak di rumah sakit sama saja kau dengannya." Ucap Yesung datar sambil menatap adiknya. " Youngwoon, tinggalkan tempat ini."

" Jangan lepaskan dia!" Kyuhyun hendak berontak lagi, tapi kini Hankyung dan Siwon memegangi kedua tangannya. " Aku akan membawanya ke kantor polisi! Lepaskan hyungdeul!"

Plak!

Kyuhyun diam. Semua menjadi hening melihat Hyukkie menampar Kyuhyun.

" Hyukkie.." Donghae buru- buru menarik tangan namja chingunya yang sejak tadi hanya menangis. " Uljima, Hyukkie.."

" Kyuhyun pabbo. Buat apa kau membawanya ke kantor polisi? Apa kau lihat dia yang menabrak Teukie hyung? Apa kau lihat dia melukainya? Jangan konyol!" Namja manis itu terisak dan memilih duduk di kursi. " Harusnya berterima kasih.. Kalau dia nggak membawa Teukie hyung kesini, mungkin kita akan benar- benar kehilangan Teukie hyung kali ini.."

" Hyukkie.." Donghae mengusap pundak Hyukkie dan memeluknya.

Kyuhyun menenang. Dia hanya menunduk dan perlahan merosot di tembok. Magnae itu hanya menunduk menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut dalam diam. Perlahan isakan terdengar.

" Kyunnie.." Sungmin ikut duduk dihadapannya dan memeluk kekasihnya sambil terisak.

" Nggak begini.. Kenapa lagi- lagi Teukie hyung harus mengalaminya.. Bukannya kita baru aja kembali. Bukannya kita sudah menyusun rencana untuk liburan musim panas kita.. Bukannya Teukie hyung baru aja kelihatan semangat.. Sialan.. Sialaaaaann!" Kyuhyun meracau dengan pilu membuat yang lain nggak bisa menahan air mata mereka.

Sungmin terisak lebih dalam sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. " Arraseo.. Tapi kau nggak harus seperti ini. Jangan seperti ini Kyu.."

Kyuhyun nggak membalas ucapan Sungmin. Ia tetap dalam posisinya.

" Youngwoon-sshi.. Kembalilah." Ucap Hankyung yang masih tenang. Namja tinggi itu menunduk sedikit. " Mianhae atas sikap Kyuhyun. Dan gomawo.. Jeongmal gomawoyo.."

Youngwoon lagi- lagi nggak membalas. Dengan hening dia berjalan meninggalkan sekumpulan namja itu.

Wookie menarik tangan Yesung lembut sambil menghapus air matanya. " Hyung, temani dia."

" Wookie? Waeyo?"

" Dia.. Pasti sangat cemas. Benci mengakuinya.. Tapi aku melihat tatapannya.. Aku benci melihat tatapan matanya penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan seperti itu, hyung. Aku akan mengabari kondisi Teukie hyung pada hyung nanti. Jadi hyung lebih baik bicara dengannya.."

Yesung menatap seluruh anggota Sourire café yang lain yang memilih mengangguk mengiyakan kalimat Wookie. " Arraseo. Aku akan bicara dengannya." Yesung mencium kening Wookie lembut. " Kabari aku, chagi."

" Nae, hyung.."

Tanpa banyak bicara Yesung langsung berlari mengejar Youngwoon yang sudah nggak terlihat.

Heechul menatap keruangb operasi. " Apa orang tua Teukie hyung masih belum datang?"

" Mereka mungkin akan segera sampai." Jawab Hankyung sambil menuntun cinderellanya agar duduk. " Sekarang aku harap kejadian setahun yang lalu nggak terulang. Aku nggak ingin dia menutup matanya dari dunia selama beberapa saat."

" Hyung.. Sebenarnya hyung siapa?" Pertanyaan itu datang dari Kibum. " Hyung.. Apa hubungan hyung sebelum bertemu dengan Teukie hyung. Kau bersikap sangat sopan apalagi kepada namja tadi.."

" Kibummie.. Jangan tanyakan itu sekarang." Siwon hendak menghentikannya, tapi gumaman Hankyung membuatnya diam.

" Dulu.. Aku adalah bodyguard KimYoungwoon."

" Mwo!" Donghae yang paling terkejut. Mungkin memang hanya pelayan yang sudah lama bekerja di café itu dan Heechul yang tahu. Zhoumi, Donghae dan Kibum tak tahu apa- apa. " Maksudnya.. Dulu hyung bekerja dengannya?"

" Ya, tapi aku berhenti. Aku bertemu dengan Teukie hyung disaat aku baru aja dipecat dari pekerjaanku. Aku sendiri nggak tahu alasan kenapa aku dipecat. Jadi.. Aku tak terlalu memusingkannya." Hankyung tersenyum.

" Kurasa Kim Youngwoon itu.. Sangat mencintai Teukie hyung." Zhoumi berbisik pelan.

Henry menatap namja chingunya shock. " Apa maksud gege? Dia itu hanya penjahat yang ingin membuat Teukie hyung terluka!"

" Tenanglah chagi.." Zhoumi langsung memeluk Henry yang lagi- lagi sudah menangis. " Kurasa kalian juga melihatnya. Seperti yang dikatan Wookie tadi.. Mungkin kalian nggak bermaksud matanya.."

" Sudah." Kyuhyun memotong. " Jangan bicarakan namja itu lagi.."

Plop! Lampu ruang operasi padam.

Seluruh namja itu langsung berdiri menunggu seorang dokter. Tanpa menunggu lama, seorang dokter keluar.

" Bagaimana operasinya?" Siwon bertanya cemas.

Si dokter tersenyum sopan. " Untunglah berhasil. Beberapa tulangnya memang patah dan dia mendapat banyak jahitan di kepala dan punggungnya. Tapi dia tak apa- apa. Hanya saja…"

" Hanya saja?"

" Dia mengalamu trauma. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia kecelakaan? Kami melihat bekas luka di pelipis matanya. Dan sekarang dia masih belum sadar dari komanya.."

Brugh! Nafas Kyuhyun tersenggal shock. Dia jatuh di lantai terduduk lemas.

Sungmin, Wookie, Hyukkie dan Henry juga langsung lemas mendengarnya.

" Lagi.." Hanya itu yang bisa digumamkan oleh Siwon.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Shindong menatap Sourire café yang gelap dan sepi. Satu- satunya penerangan dari sebuah lampu meja yang dinyalakan di meja kasir. Sayangnya saat ini dia yang bertugas menjaga café. Dia sangat ingin ikut ke rumah sakit.. Tapi bisa apa? Nggak mungkin café dibiarkan kosong disaat begini.

Baru aja polisi selesai memeriksa café..

Menurut polisi, orang yang menabrak Leetek langsung melarikan diri. Nggak ada yang melihat plat mobil itu. Nggak ada yang mengingat mobil seperti apa yang menabrak Leeteuk. Dan polisi yakin ini adalah kecelakaan, si pelaku takut ketahuan.

" Oppa.. Kau akan pulang telat?"

" Nae, chagi.. Aku harus menjaga café sampai mendapat kabar." Balas Shindong sambil memainkan daftar menu. " Mianhae.."

" Gwaenchana oppa. Aku ingin kesana dan menemanimu.."

" Aniyo. Kau nggak usah kesini.. Hmm.. Nari.."

" Nae?"

" Aku minta tolong kau tetap membuat desain untuk café ini ya.." Namja gemuk itu tersenyum kecil.

" Ta-tapi, oppa.. Bukannya dalam saat ini Teukie oppa nggak bisa berbuat apa- apa? Oppa berniat melanjutkan proyek itu?"

" Nae." Shindong mengangguk. " Aku sangat ingat betapa Teukie hyung kelihatan bersemangat saat kami merencanakan proyek ini tadi pagi. Aku ingin membuatnya kembali ceria.."

" Oppa.. Aku akan mendukungmu. Hwaiting!"

" Nae, chagi.. Sampai nanti." Shindong menutup flat ponselnya. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada sesosok orang diluar café. Dengan cepat Shindong berjalan keluar café. Menatap seorang yeojya cantik dengan mantel hitam dihadapannya.

" Kau Shin Donghee?"

" Nae.. Ada apa Nona?"

Yeojya itu mengeluarkan sebuah surat. " Mulai besok, tutup café ini. Karena Sourire café.. Milik Song Hyekyo."

" Mwo!" Shindong terkejut. " Siapa kau! Memangnya siapa yang bilang?"

Yeojya itu tersenyum. " Baca saja ini."

Shindong mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Dia terkejut saat melihat cap jari diatas nama Kim Leeteuk. Perlahan diciumnya cap jari itu. Bau anyir bisa dihirupnya. " I-ini.. Cap ini menggunakan darah Teukie hyung!"

Yeojya itu tersenyum manis. " Surat ini sah.. Jadi mulai besok bilang pada rekan- rekanmu jangan datang lagi kesini.."

" Ini bukan surat asli!" Shindong meremas surat itu dan membuangnya. " Yang benar saja! Disaat keadaan seperti ini sempat- sempatnya kau melakukan ini. Ini jebakan! Cap ini diambil saat Teukie hyung kecelakaan! Itu sangat nggak sah!"

" Tapi dia sudah mencapnya. Itu sah.."

" Aku.. Aku nggak akan membiarkan café Teukie hyung beralih ke tangan siapapun. Siapa kau!"

" Aku.." Yeojya itu mengambil surat yang tadi dibuang Shindong. " Namaku Song Hyekyo, tunangan Kim Youngwoon.."

" Kim.. Youngwoon.. Dia.."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hankyung berjalan menyusuri kantor Kim Company dengan langkah cepat. Namja itu mengenakan jas hitam dengan tatapan mata yang agak marah. Tangannya membawa sebuah berkas yang membuatnya muak.

Dia sudah tahu semua.. Hari berikutnya setelah Leeteuk kecelakaan, namja itu masih belum membukan matanya.

" Tuan.. Anda mau bertemu siapa?" Ucap seorang sekretaris.

Hankyung nggak menghiraukannya dan langsung masuk ke sebuah ruangan. " Kim Youngwoon.."

Youngwoon yang saat itu sedang mengurus beberapa berkas menatap Youngwoon datar. " Kau.. Ada apa?"

" Apa maksudmu dengan ini!" Dengan kasar Hankyung melempar berkas yang dibawanya ke meja Youngwoon. Tanpa melihatnya, Youngwoon tahu apa isi berkas itu. Ya, dia mengenalnya. " Kau mengambil cap jari Teukie hyung disaat dia kecelakaan.. Aku tadinya nggak pernah berpikir kau adalah namja yang menjijikan. Tapi sekarang aku salah.."

" Jadi.. Kau mau apa sekarang..?"

" Surat ini nggak sah."

" Lalu.. Apa kau mau membawanya ke dasar hukum? Kau bisa menuntutku atas ketidajk sahan surat itu, tapi apa kau bisa membuktikan kalau cap itu diambil saat Teukie hyung mulai pingsan?" Youngwoon berdiri dengan tenang. " Kembalilah.."

" Jangan main- main Youngwoon.." Hankyung maju dan menarik kerah jas Youngwoon. " Ini nggak akan terjadi. Café itu milik Teukie hyung.. Apa kau benar- benar ingin merebutnya. Apa salahnya padamu!"

" Lepaskan dia!"

Seruan seorang yeojya itu membuat Hankyung diam dan melepaskan Youngwoon. Namja itu menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Song Hyekyo. " Hyeokyo-sshi..?"

" Surat itu asli. Seperti yang tertanda, café kalian akan diganti. Lebih baik hentikan semua usahamu.."

" Apa maksudnya? Kalian menjebak Teukie hyung kan?" Hankyung menatap Youngwoon dan Hyekyo bergantian.

Youngwoon hanya diam.

" Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini. Apa pantas seorang mantan bodyguard semacammu bersikap kasar pada Youngwoon-ah?" Hyekyo berjalan mendekati Hankyung sambil tersenyum polos. " Café itu kini atas namaku.."

" Ku-kumohon.." Intonasi suara Hankyung menurun. " Apa nggak ada yang bisa kami lakukan untuk mengambil café itu.. Itu milik kami. Kalian nggak punya hak untuk merebutnya!" Kini namja Cina itu menatap Hankyung. " Aku tahu kau mencintai hyungku, Kim Youngwoon. Kau orang yang paling jahat untuknya. Apa kau tahu.. TEUKIE HYUNG SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!"

Youngwoon tercekat mendengar suara marah Hankyung. Tatapan matanya membulat nggak percaya menatapnya. " Teukie hyung.. Dia nggak sungguh- sungguh mencintaiku.."

" Jangan konyol! Apa kau tahu perasaannya.. Kau pikir apa yang selama ini dipikirkannya.. Dia seharusnya membencimu, tapi dia tetap mencintaimu. Dia percaya kalau kau memang mencintainya.."

" Itu nggak mungkin.. Lebih baik kau pergi Hankyung.." Youngwoon memilih duduk di kursi kerjanya dan menatap berkas di hadapannya.

" Bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian.." Suara Yesung yang tiba- tiba masuk ke ruangan itu membuat tiga orang itu menatapnya. " Aku nggak punya hak untuk menghapus perjanjian itu, tapi bagaimana kalau kita buat pertaruhan.. Kalau Sourire café kalah.. Maka Sourire café akan menjadi milikmu Hyekyo-yah.."

" Yesung.. Apa maksudmu..?" Hankyung gantian bingung.

" Ide yang bagus." Hyekyo kelihatan senang. " Aku setuju dengan Yesung oppa.. Aku akan memberikan kalian waktu dua minggu. Kumpulkan duit sebanyak seratus juta won, itu harga yang pas jika kalian membatalkan surat perjanjian ini." Hyeokyo mengambil berkas dimeja Youngwoon dan memperlihatkannya ke Hankyung. " Semua tertulis kan.. Apa kalian sanggup?"

Hankyung mematung..

" Tunggu Hyekyo! Seratus juta won dalam dua minggu.." Gantian Youngwoon yang tercekat kaget.

Hyekyo nggak memperdulikannya. Dia menatap Youngwoon sambil tersenyum manis. " Kalau mereka bisa melakukannya, aku juga akan melepaskanmu Youngwoon-ah.."

Hankyung sadar akan sesuatu disini. Sesuatu yang ada diantara Youngwoon dan Hyekyo.

" Bagaimana Hankyung-ah?"

" Aku terima.." Hankyung menerimanya.

" Hankyung!"

Hankyung menatap Youngwoon. " Kalau dengan seratus juta won kami bisa menyelamatkan Sourire café dan hati Teukie hyung. Kami akan melakukannya. Dan kau Youngwoon.. Jangan ikut campur. Aku permisi.." Namja Cina itu menunduk hormat dan berjalan meninggalkan Youngwoon dan Hyekyo.

Saat melewati Yesung dia hanya berbisik pelan. " Jebal.."

" Arraseo." Balas Yesung pelan. Yesung bisa memahami apa maksud permintaan Hankyung. Hankyung nggak meminta tolong agar ia membantunya di café. Tapi membantunya untuk hal lain..

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Leeteuk pov~

Hangat.. Aku nggak tahu apa yang terjadi.. Hanya kegelapan yang kulihat. Tapi aku merasa sangat hangat.. Lama sekali aku nggak merasakannya. Terlalu lama.. Aku merindukan sensasi kehangatan ini.

Sama seperti saat dia memelukku.

Apa dia ada disini.. Apa dia bersamaku dibalik kegelapan yang mengunciku? Aku ingin membuka mataku untuk melihatnya. Tapi aku takut.. Sama seperti saat aku kembali dari kematian dulu.. Bukan dia.. Dia nggak ada disisiku.. Dia meninggalkanku setelah mobil itu menabrakku.

Aku tak tahu siapa yang menabrakku. Yang kuingat hanyalah dia seorang yeojya, sebelum kulihat Yongwoon menghampiriku dengan wajah shock.

Apa jika aku membuka mataku.. Aku nggak akan bisa melihat Youngwoon lagi seperti saat itu? Aku tak mau.. Aku ingin terus merasakan kehangatan ini. Kalau perlu aku ingin membawanya sampai alam kematianku.

_Hikss…_

Siapa? Siapa yang menangis? Kenapa menangis?

Aku.. Aku kah yang menangis? Kenapa aku menangis?

_Ireona.._

Eh?

_Dia sudah pergi hyung.._

Siapa yang pergi? Apa aku yang sudah pergi? Aku mati..

Suara itu…

" Sung..min…?"Sulit sekali mengucapkan nama itu. Ya, aku yakin itu suara Sungmin. Dongsaengku yang sangat manis. Perlahan aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang menatapku. Ia menangis. " Kenapa menangis…?" Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Itupun sangat sulit.

Aku nggak bisa menangkap apa yang Sungmin teriakan. Tapi beberapa dokter menghampiriku dan aku bisa melihat dengan samar dongsaengku yang lainnya. Aku dirumah sakit kan?

Hanya samar.. Kesadaranku masih belum sepenuhnya kembali sampai akhirnya kurasakan Wookie menggenggam tanganku dan menangis di sisiku. " Syukurlah.. Syukurlah hyung akhirnya sadar... Tiga hari hyung nggak sadarkan diri. Syukurlah.."

" Wookie.." Kuusap kepalanya lembut. " Jangan menangis.."

" Hyung.." Kini yang kulihat sosok Kibum yang menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Kami sangat menghawatirkan hyung. Untunglah hyung sadar.." Ia juga menangis. Sedangkan disampingnya, Hyukkie hanya sesengukan nggak berbicara.

" Dimana yang lainnya?" Tanyaku pelan.

Nggak ada yang menjawab.

" Sungmin, Wookie, Kibummie, Hyukkie.. Dimana yang lain?" Ulangku lagi.

" Uljima, hyung.. Jangan pikirkan. Mereka semua mengurus café." Sungmin yang menjawabku.

Café.. Sourire café!

Aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk bangun. Sakit.. Tanganku sangat sakit. Apalagi punggungku. Tapi aku nggak perduli, aku tetap bangun. Sampai Kibum membantuku bersandar di ujung tempat tidurku.

" Ba-bagaimana café itu bisa dibuka padahal para kokinya disini!" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

Hening.. Semua diam..

" Dimana mereka semua?"

" Selamat siang.." Seorang yeojya masuk ke kamar rawatku. Ah.. Song Hyekyo..

Nyut! Rasanya rasa sakit kembali menghujamku.

" Kau! Keluar dari sini wanita kurang ajar!" Sungmin nggak bisa mengatur emosinya. Kenapa dia mengucapkan kata- kata itu pad Hyekyo?

Kelihatan kaau Hyekyo nggak berniat mendengarkan omongan Sungmin. Yeojya itu berjalan mendekatiku dan memberikanku sebuah buket.. Mawar hitam..

" Aku senang kau kembali dari alam kematian.."

" Kau.." Kutatap wajahnya. " Aiish!" Kepalaku langsung berdenyut sakit. Aku.. Aku ingat.. Yeojya yang menabrakku.. Itu dia! Yeojya yang menabrakku satu tahun yang lalu.. Itu juga Song Hyekyo!

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku kembali menatapnya..

" Kau kelihatan menyedihkan.. Dua kali aku gagal membuatmu mati. Tapi nggak masalah. Yang kuinginkan hanya café milikmu. Aku nggak butuh yang lain.. Aku juga nggak butuh Youngwoon. Buat apa aku bersama dengan namja menjijikan yang lebih mencintai sesama jenisnya dibanding aku.."

Youngwoon..?

" Kau tahu Kim Leeteuk? Saat ini cafemu sudah berada di tanganku. Kuizinkan kalian mengumpulkan uang untuk merebut café itu dariku. Jika kau bisa memberikanku seratus juta won, kalian akan menang.."

" Tunggu.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.."

" Sudah! Keluar kau!" Dengan sangat kasar Hyukkie menarik Hyekyo keluar dari ruanganku. Hyukkie nggak lagi bersikap sopan dan baik. Dia langsung menutup pintu kamar rawatku dan menunduk.

Kutatap ketiga dongsaengku yang berada disisiku itu. " Jelaskan padaku.. Apa yang terjadi selama aku nggak sadarkan diri..?"

.

_Saranghae.._

Aku tak ingat berapa kali Youngwoon mengucapkan kata itu kepadaku.

Aku tak ingat berapa kali namja itu mencium dan membuatku bahagia setelah itu menyakiti hatiku. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat bagaimana senyumnya saat ia berada disisiku dulu.

Benarkah dia memang mencintaiku?

Benarkah dia nggak berbohong selama ini?

Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sungmin, Wookie, Kibum dan Hyukkie tadi siang. Semua yang terjadi di café. Pertaruhan.. Seratus juta won.. Dan Youngwoon..

Jadi selama ini Youngwoon melakukan ini semua karena Song Hyekyo?

Tadi sore Yesung juga datang dan menceritakan semuanya padaku. Mereka memang bertunangan sejak kecil, tapi sejujurnya itu hanya hubungan bisnis. Hyekyo tau kalau Youngwoon menyukai sesama namja, dan dia mengancam akan memutuskan pertunangan mereka. Hal itu bisa berakhir buruk untuk Youngwoon, karena itu dia menuruti ucapan yeojya itu.

Termasuk saat yeojy itu memintanya mengambil Sourire café dariku..

Saat Hyekyo menabrakku.. Memang Youngwoon yang mengambil cap jariku. Tapi itu atas perintah Hyekyo. Menurut Yesung, Youngwoon sendiri nggak tahu kalau Hyekyo akan menabrakku.

Seratus juta won.. Darimana uang sebanyak itu? Dua minggu..

" Hyung sudah tidur.." Hankyung membuka pintu kamarku.

" Hankyung? Kenapa kau kesini malam- malam?"

Namja itu tersenyum dan duduk di kursi disamping tempat tidurku. " Aku mau hyung melihatnya.. Ini buatan Heechullie untuk hyung." Dia memberikanku selembar kertas berwarna biru.

Kutatap kertas itu dan membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis. Air mataku perlahan menetes, membasahi kertas berwarna biru sapphire itu. " Kalian.. Berniat melanjutkan proyek itu..?" Kutatap Hankyung.

Dia mengangguk. " Kami akan mengusahakan uang seratus juta won. Demi Sourire café juga demi hyung.."

" Tapi.."

" Sudah saatnya kami mewujudkan sesuatu hal yang sangat hyung harapkan. Kebahagiaan. Hyung bersama kami selama ini dan membuat kami bahagia. Di café hyung, kami menemukan kebahagiaan kami.. Kini saatnya kami semua akan berjuang untuk memberikan kebahagiaan kepada hyung. Akan kami jaga hyung juga Sourire café. Dan juga.. Aku akan mengembalika Youngwoon kepada hyung.. Percayalah.."

Aku nggak bisa berucap lagi. Hanya air mataku yang terus menetes nggak mau berhenti. Kututup mulutku agar suara isakanku nggak terdengar. Aku.. Aku ini orang yang paling beruntung di dunia kan? Aku.. Bukan orang yang menyedihkan kan?

" Go-goma.." Kugigit bibir bawahku sambil memeluk selembar kertas biru sapphire itu. " Gomawo.."

" Nae, hyung.."

~Leeteuk pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Mulai besok Sourire café akan menjadi tempat yang berbeda. Habiskan musim panas kalian di café kami, dan kuyakin kalian nggak akan menyesal.." Hyukkie terus mengucapkan satu kalimat itu berulang- ulang sambil menyerahkan brosur kepada pejalan kaki yang melewatinya.

Nggak jauh darinya Henry memainkan biolanya dengan membiarkan kotak biolanya terbuka didekatnya. Beberapa pejalan kaki memberikannya uang

" Bukannya Sourire café itu café yang pernah kita datangi yah.."

" Eh? Cafenya mau ditutup? Kyaa.. Jangan dong.."

" Sourire café kan bagus.."

Begitulah kalimat yang didengar Hyukkie sebagai tanggapan. Hyukke hanya tersenyum. " Karena itu sering datanglah ke café kami. Kami sangat membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua.. Kami juga akan menjual makanan lainnya di café."

" Okee.. Aku akan merekomendasikannya ke temanku yang lain.."

" Kami pasti akan datang kesana. Kami nggak mau Sourire café ditutup."

" Khamsa." Hyukkie membungkuk cepat saat sekumpulan yeojya itu meninggalkannya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Henry yang dengan tenangnya memainkan biolanya sambil sesekali tersenyum senang.

Meski wajah magnae manis itu kelihatan senang, tetap saja Hyukkie tahu ada yang sangat dirasakannya. Untuk dua minggu ini Zhoumi memilih bekerja diperusahaan keluarganya untuk mendapatkan uang sebanyak- banyaknya demi membantu Sourire café, dan hal itu pasti membuat Henry lebih sedih lagi.

" Ayo pindah tempat, Mochi.." Ajak Hyukkie.

Henry menatapnya dan mencoba tersenyum. " Nae hyung.." Diambilnya kotak biolanya dan memasukkan biolanya. Kedua namja itu berjalan meninggalkan tempat mereka tadi.

.

Berbeda dari target sebelumnya, kalau tadinya berniat membuat penggalangan dana. Kyuhyun datang ke banyak panti asuhan disekitar Seoul bersama dengan Sungmin untuk meminta bantuan anak- anak panti membuat sesuatu.

Hiasan musim panas..

Ya, Kyuhyun yakin kalau dia meminta bantuan anak- anak dari panti asuhan, pasti akan banyak yang semakin tertarik membeli hiasan musim panas itu. Lagipula mereka nggak membutuhkan banyak biaya untuk melakukannya karena mereka memakai barang- barang bekas.

Seperti sisa kain untuk dibuat menjadi boneka kain perca.

Dan sisa botol plastic menjadi mainan yang lain. Sungmin yakin anak- anak seperti itu pasti sangat terampil.

" Boneka yang cantik.." Puji Sungmin kepada seorang gadis kecil yang menjahitkan mata ke boneka yang dibuatnya.

" Jinjja, oppa? Gomawo.."

Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala namja itu.

" Karena Kyu oppa suka datang kesini dan bermain dengan kami, jadi kami senang kalau bisa membantu Kyuhyun oppa." Ucap gadis lainnya.

" Jeongmal gomawo.." Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang membuat beberapa mainan dari botol bekas yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan bersama dengan bocah- bocah namja di ruangan itu.

.

" Hyung.." Zhoumi menatap Yesung kaget saat melihat namja sipit itu masuk keruangan kerjanya. " Kenapa ada disini?"

" Aku mau bekerja sama denganmu.."

" Seratus juga won itu.."

Yesung termenung. " Mereka nggak akan mendapatkannya, Zhoumi.. Aku tahu mereka nggak mungkin mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu dua minggu. Apalagi waktunya tinggal sebelas hari lagi, besok bari café itu kembali dibuka kan.."

" Arraseo.. Karena itu aku bekerja diperusahaan agar bisa membantu mereka. Hyung mau kerja sama denganku? Maksudmu..?"

" Hyekyo.. Dia membuatku nggak bisa mengeluarkan sepeser uangpun sekarang. Dia mungkin tahu aku akan mengeluarkan uangku untuk membantu mereka.." Yesung menghela nafas sesekali.

" Lalu.. Apa yang mau hyung lakukan?"

" Jatuhkan Hyekyo."

.

" Bagaimana dengan ini?" Shindong menarik satu kantong besar kostum yang dibawa Nari dari dalam mobil Nari. " Nari sudah selesai membuat kostumnya tepat hari ini.."

Donghae yang tadinya sedang memasang hiasan didinding café turun dari tangga dan mendekati Shindong. " Mwo? Kostum hewan? Kok berbeda dari yang diminta?"

" Kurasa akan lebih bagus kalau kostum ini yang kalian pakai." Ucap Nari sopan. " Ini juga yang disarankan Heechul oppa padaku tiga hari yang lalu.."

" Heenim hyung?" Donghae menatap Heechul yang membuat lukisan pepohonan di tembok café. Dia lalu kembali menatap Nari. " Jeongmal gomawo.." Dengan hati- hatinya ditariknya kantong besar itu masuk ke ruang staff.

Shindong berjalan mendekati Siwon dan Hankyung yang memasang ornamen lampu- lampu di atas café setelah Nari keluar daro cafe. " Eotthokae? Apa bisa selesai besok?"

" Bisa." Jawab Siwon penuh dengan keyakinan.

" Yang terbaik untuk Teukie hyung.." Tambah Hankyung pasti.

.

" Semua bekeja keras.. Sedangkan aku.."

" Sudahlah hyung.. Lebih baik hyung istirahat.." Ucap Wookie menenangkan hyungnya sambil memberikannya apel yang sudah dikupasnya. Kibum juga bersamanya. " Kalian kembalilah ke café.."

" Hankyung hyung nggak mau hyung sendirian. Kami nggak mau tiba- tiba Song Hyekyo atau Kim Youngwoon datang kemari disaat kami nggak ada." Balas Kibum.

Leeteuk menunduk. " Aku ingin secepatnya keluar dari sini dan membantu kalian.."

" Hyung bisa membantu kami dengan tetap diam disini." Wookie maraih tangan Leeteuk dan menggenggamnya. Kibum juga ikut meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Wookie dan tersenyum kepada Leeteuk.

" Hyung harus sembuh dulu demi kami.. Hyung bisa lakukan itu kan?" Tanya Kibum.

Perlahan Leeteuk tertawa getir. " Disaat begini.. Kalian bahkan lebih dewasa daripada aku." Gumamnya. " Aku nggak akan menyerah sekarang.. Sekalipun aku nggak menemukan cintaku, aku tahu bersama dengan kalian adalah kebahagiaanku. Sourire café.. Adalah harapan terbesar dalam hidupku."

" Arraseo hyung." Balas Wookie dan Kibum bersamaan.

0o0o0o0o0

~Leeteuk pov~

Aku masih berada di rumah sakit.. Kulihat kalender.. Tinggal lima hari lagi..

Apa yang terjadi sekarang? Sejak café kembali dibuka.. Aku menyuruh dongsaengku untuk fokus di café. Aku bisa disini sendirian.. Lagian terkadang umma dan noonaku menemaniku meskipun nggak sesering mungkin.

Tok-tok..

Kutatap pintu. " Masuklah.."

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan. Kulihat seorang namja masuk. Youngwoon..

Dia tersenyum kepadaku. Di tangannya ada sebuket mawar putih. " Heyo, hyung.."

Hanya tersenyum kecil. Ya, aku hanya tersenyum kecil kepadanya. Meski apapun yang dia lakukan kepadaku, aku nggak bisa berhenti mencintainya. " Kau datang..?"

" Ini kedua kalinya aku menjengukmu."

" Mwo? Dua kali?" Apa yang dia katakan barusan? Perasaanku ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya.

Youngwoon tersenyum manis kepadaku. " Dulu, saat kau masih belum sadar dari koma-mu, aku datang. Kebetulan nggak ada siapa- siapa, tapi ujung- ujungnya aku diusir.."

Saat aku belum sadar?

" Kenapa kau datang kesini?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

Youngwoon diam. " Kau tahu.. Mulai hari ini cafemu akan dibuka dua puluh empat jam."

" Mwo!" Kedua mataku membulat menatapnya. " Dua puluh empat jam?" Jantungku kembali terasa agak sakit saat mendengarnya. Karena hal itu, semua dongsaengku bekerja sangat berlebihan. Yang benar saja..

Aku membisu..

" Kau.. Kau puas..?" Suaraku agak parau. " Kim Youngwoon.. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku?"

Youngwoon diam.

" Kubilang tinggalkan aku!" Bentakku.

Setelah itu Youngwoon meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Aku marah.. Pada siapa? Mungkin pada diriku sendiri. Sekarang ini para dongsaengku bekerja keras demi cafeku. Dan aku? Aku terbaring disini..

Aku ngga bisa diam disini..

Aku memang nggak diizinkan turun duru atau berjalan- jalan. Tapi aku nggak perduli. Kuraih tongkat penyangga dan mantel putih yang digantungkan di dekat tempat tidurku. Setidaknya aku bisa berjalan dari tempat tidur ke toilet. Kenapa aku nggak bisa berjalan dari sini ke cafeku?

Aku akan melakukan sesuatu.. Aku akan membantu mereka.

.

" Heh.. hah.." Nafasku mulai kacau. Sesekali aku bersandar dan berusaha mengacuhkan pandangan aneh orang yang ditunjukkan kepadaku. Berjalan dari halte bus Myeondong sampai dekat café ternyata sangat sulit dengan keadaan sekacau ini.

Untung aku bisa kabur dari rumah sakit.

Kusandarkan tubuhku di toko tepat disebrang jalan didepan café. Dengan jelas aku bisa melihat beberapa dongsaengku yang bolak- balik mengantar pesanan. Café itu kelihatan sangat berbeda.

Beberapa mainan dan boneka dijual di depan café.

Aku ingin membantu mereka meski sedikit..

" Mi-mianhae.." Aku menghentikan seorang yeojya yang melintas dihadapanku.

" Nae, waeyo?"

" Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

Yeojya itu mengangguk dengan menatapku bingung.

" Bisa tolong belikan beberapa mainan dan boneka yang dijual di café itu? Tolong belikan dengan uang dua ratus ribu won ini. Belikan aja semuanya, nona.." Kukeluarkan dua lembar cek seratus ribu won dan menyerahkannya kepada nona itu.

" Baiklah, oppa." Yeojya itu baru aja hendak mengambil uangku. Tapi sebuah tangan merebut uang itu. " Mwo?"

Kutatap ke arah orang yang mengambil uangku. Dan aku mematung melihat Yesung disampingku. " Yesungie?"

" Mian nona.. Biar aku yang membantunya." Yesung berbicara sopan pada yeojya itu. Dan yeojya itu langsung meninggalkan kami. Yesung menatapku. " Hyung, kembalilah kerumah sakit. Masalah café, serahkan aja kepada mereka.."

" Kau nggak paham Yesung. Kau kira aku bisa beristirahat saat aku tahu dongsaengku bekerja keras demi aku?"

Yesung hanya diam.

" Kau kira hyung macam apa aku yang membiarkan dongsaengku bekerja dua puluh empat jam hanya untuk diriku? Cafeku? Padahal kalau mereka merelakan café itu, kuyakin mereka bia bekerja ditempat yang lebih baik. Mereka memiliki potensi yang sangat lebih.." Aku menunduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhku di tembok jalan.

Kudengar Yesung terkekeh. " Benar. Kau hyung yang sangat buruk."

Bahkan dia pun bilang begitu..

" Tapi hyung, kau sangat beruntung karena memiliki mereka." Balasnya sambil menepuk tangannya sesekali. " Sudahlah.. Hyung kembali saja ke rumah sakit. Hyung nggak usah khawatir. Mereka akan bekerja keras demi hyung, sekali aja biarkan mereka melakukan hal ini. Aku dan Zhoumi juga akan membantumu.."

Kutatap namja sipit itu. Bahkan dia dan Zhoumi yang seharusnya nggak perlu bekerja keras, tetap membantu kami. Yesung kakak Youngwoon, Zhoumi pewaris perusahaan keluarganya. Tapi mereka tetap disini..

Aku memang hyung yang jahat.. Tapi aku orang yang paling beruntung..

Kurasa itu benar..

Tuhan.. Hanya satu harapanku.. Biarkan kami tetap bersama di Sourire café.

~Leeteuk pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Tinggal tiga hari.." Hankyung memperhatikan keuangan café dengan tampang frustasi. " Kita sudah menekan pengeluaran, tapi tetap aja sangat sulit. Baru terkumpul dua puluh lima juta juta lima ratus ribu won. Ini mustahil.."

Heechul menepuk bahu kekasihnya. " Masih ada tiga hari.."

" Tiga hari juga masih sangat kurang. Paling kita hanya berhasil mengumpulkan nggak lebih dari sepuluh juta won." Tambah Shindong yang kelihatan sudah mulai lelah. Kelihatan tubuhnya mulai kurus.

Siwon duduk di samping Shindong. " Apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan? Produk mainannya juga sudah hampir habis. Tapi pasti tetap nggak akan mencukupi. Apa kita harus minjam uang ke bank?"

" HYUUUNG!" Lengkingan suara donghae membuat yang sedang beristirahat mendadak kaget.

Mereka langsung berlari keluar ruangan mereka dan melihat namja itu memapah tubuh mungil Hyukkie. Lee Hyukjae pingsan.

" Omo! Hyukkie!" Sungmin buru- buru membantu Donghae memapah tubuh Hyukkie dan membaringkannya di sofa. " Wookie! Ambilkan air hangat.. Aiish.. Dia pasti kelelahan. Wajahnya pucat.."

" Hyukkie hyung juga sudah mencapai batas.." Kyuhyun bergumam kecil.

" Gege.. Apa kita harus melanjutkannya?" Pertanyaan dari mochi mungil itu membuat yang lainnya menatapnya. Henry menunduk. " Aku.. Aku sangat ragu kita akan berhasil.. Tapi sejujurnya aku juga nggak mau berhenti. Ini demi Lite gege. Demi Sourire café.. Tapi.."

" Sudahlah Henry.." Kibum menepuk bahu namja itu. " Kita tetap akan berusaha demi café ini. Pokoknya sampai detik terakhir.."

Grak! Dengan cepat Hankyung berdiri.

" Semuanya.. Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang. Ayo mulai bekerja. Hae, kau jaga saja Hyukkie disini. Kalau dia sudah sadar beritahu kami, yaa.." Hankyung kembali semangat sambil menatap cinderellanya. " Kau baik- baik juga kan?"

" Nae, Hankyungie.. Aku akan bekerja keras.."

Semuanya kembali keluar dari ruang staff meninggalkan Donghae yang terus menggenggam tangan kuruh Hyukkie-nya. " Kau lihat Hyukkie? Semuanya bekerja keras sekarang.. Kau juga mau membantu mereka kan? Cepat bangun dan kembalilah ceria ya.. Sejak peristiwa ini, kau nggak seceria dulu.." Diciumnya tangan namja chingunya lembut. " Saranghae.."

.

" Zhoumi.."

" Yesung hyung!" Zhoumi berlari mendekati Yesung yang menunggunya di lobi perusahaan tempat Zhoumi bekerja. " Mian membuatmu menunggu lama.."

" Kau mendapatkannya?"

Zhoumi mengangguk. " Aku berhasil mendapatkan laporan ada seorang remaja yang melihat peristiwa itu dan mengenali wajah Song Hyekyo. Dia bisa memberikan kesaksian dan hyung akan menemuinya hari ini. Apa hyung bisa?"

" Tentu. Maaf merepokanmu. Kalau aku yang melacak, Youngwoon atau Hyekyo bisa tahu. Aku akan menemuinya.."

" Deadline dua hari lagi hyung.. Apa mereka bisa mengumpulkan seratus juta won? Kurasa itu sangat mustahil. Uang yang berhasil kukumpulkan selama bekerja disini juga hanya sepuluh juta won. Masih sangat kurang.."

" Masalah itu pikirkan nanti.. Yang penting cari bukti kalau Hyekyo pelaku kecelakaan itu.."

" Tapi kalaupun Hyekyo tertangkap, tetap aja Youngwoon-sshi.."

Yesung tersenyum yakin. " Youngwoon urusanku. Baiklah.. Dimana aku bisa menemui orang itu?"

" Restoran Eve yang ada di distrik E Myeondong street. Aku memintanya datang jam tiga sore hari ini."

" Baiklah." Yesung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Zhoumi yang masih berdiri. Yesung meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Wookie. " Chagi.. Bagaimana keadaan di café?"

" Agak kacau, hyung.." Balas Wookie lemas.

" Tenanglah chagi.. Meski aku jarang menemuimu, aku sekarang sedang melakukan sesuatu untuk kalian. Bilang pada Henry kalau namja chingunya sangat membantu. Kami berdua akan segera kembali ke café itu.."

" Apa yang yung lakukan?"

" Rahasia. Sampai nanti." Yesung segera menutup flat ponselnya dan berlari masuk ke mobil hitam pribadinya. Dengan cepat ia menjalankan mobilnya dan keluar dari wilayah perusahaan tempat Zhoumi bekerja itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hari ini.." Hyekyo sudah berdiri di depan pintu Sourire café. Dengan sangat tenang ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke café itu. Kedatangannya disambut dingin oleh para pelayan café. " Kurasa kalian nggak lupa ini hari terakhir.. Sudahlah.. Hentikan semua ini dan serahkan café ini kepadaku. Dengan uang yang kalian kumpulkan, kalian bisa membuka café di tempat lain kan?"

" Kami nggak akan menyerah sampai detik terakhir." Ucap Henry berani.

" Ya, meski ini mustahil.. Kami akan tetap berjuang.." Kyuhyun menambahkan.

Bukannya takut, Hyekyo malah tersenyum licik. " Baiklah.. Aku tunggu sampai jam dua belas tengah malam. Jika uang itu nggak terkumpul, akan kutendang kalian semua dari café ini." Yeojya itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Sourire café.

" Hyung.." Siwon merapat ke Hankyung.

" Ayo semangat.. Pelanggan bisa datang kapan saja." Ucap Hankyung masih tenang. Tapi hatinya.. Sudah mulai ragu hari ini.

Uang yang mereka kumpulkan masih sekitar tiga puluh empat juga dua ratus lima puluh ribu won. Masih sangat banyak. Nggak mungkin dalam satu hari mereka akan berhasil mengumpulkan uang sebanyak seratus juta won.

" Heyooo!" Zhoumi berlari masuk ke café itu. " Ah, aku pulang!"

" Gege!" Terlihat wajah Henry bercahaya. Ia berlari memeluk gegenya. " Dua minggu aku nggak bertemu dengan gege, aku sangat merindukan gege!"

" Mochi chagi.. Nado pogoshippeoyooo~" Diciumnyab pucuk kepala Henry sayang. " Aku kesini membawa sesuatu yang sangat kalian butuhkan."

" Apa?" Hyukkie mendekati Zhoumi penasaran.

Namja tinggi itu mengeluarkan sebuah cek dari saku kemeja abu-abunya. " Ini.. Ini hasil yang kudapatkan selama bekerja di perusahaan appa selama dua minggu ini. Aku berhasil mendapat sepuluh juta won. Kuharap kalian mau menerimanya.."

" Gege.." Mata Henry berkaca- kaca. Ia kembali memeluk Zhoumi penuh haru. "iexie gege.."

Zhoumi tersenyum manis menatap Henry lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hankyung. " Kau mau menerimanya kan?"

" Gomawo, Zhoumi.." Hankyung tersenyum. " Jeongmal gomawo.."

.

" Suster.. Hari ini aku ingin keluar."

" Mianhae, Leeteuk-sshi.. Kami nggak bisa membiarkan anda keluar lagi dari sini. Kondisi anda masih belum pulih benar." Seorang suster menatap Leeteuk khawatir.

Tapi Leeteuk sudah bertekad. " Aku tetap akan pergi hari ini. Apapun yang kalian katakan."

" Leeteuk-sshi.. Kumohon.."

Leeteuk nggak memperdulikan suster- suster yang berusaha menghentikan dirinya. Namja itu berontak, dengan agak kasar Leeteuk menghempaskan tangan seorang suster yang memegangi lengannya dan berlari dengan langkah pincang karena masih menggunakan tongkat penyangga.

Asal memiliki niat yang kuat, apapun bisa terjadi. Itulah yang Leeteuk pahami. Ia bertekad membantu dongsaengnya, jadi dia akan tetap ke café. Dan dia tahu dia bisa kesana saat ini. Dia percaya..

.

" Youngwoon.. Kau tahu sekarang batas terakhir.."

Youngwoon menatap Hyekyo agak datar. " Lalu?"

" Setelah café itu kudapatkan aku nggak membutuhkanmu lagi Youngwoonie.. Kau boleh kembali ke namja itu dan aku nggak akan bilang apa- apa ke keluargamu. Aku akan bilang aku menolak pertunangan kita karena aku menyukai namja lain.." Hyekyo memainkan rambut panjangnya dengan sangat santai.

Youngwoon masih memandanginya datar. " Hyekyo.. Disurat itu.. Kau nggak melarang siapapun dari pihak kita untuk membantunya kan?"

Kali ini tatapan yeojya itu berubah serius. " Kau akan membantunya?"

" Kurasa ini saatnya aku melangkah tanpa dibawah kendalimu Hyekyo."

Hyekyo menatap Youngwoon marah. " Kau.."

" Aku nggak mau diam. Sekalipun kau membeberkan semua pada keluargaku, itu nggak masalah. Karena lambat laun mereka pasti akan tahu. Sudah cukup aku melukai Teukie hyung karenamu. Dan sekarang saatnya aku menolong orang yang kucintai!" Youngwoon berjalan meninggalkan Hyekyo.

Saat melewati Hyekyo, yeojya itu menahan lengan kekar Youngwoon. " Keluar dari sini maka itu berarti kau melawanku."

" Aku nggak takut, Hyekyo.." Dengan kasar Youngwoon menghempaskan tanga Hyekyo dan meninggalkan yeojya itu.

Hyekyo menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesal. " Kurang ajar kau Kim Leeteuuuukkk! Semua ini gara- gara kau! Kau harus menanggung akibatnya!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Leeteuk pov~

Jam setengah tiga sore. Aku sampai di café ini..

Dengan perlahan aku masuk ke café.

" Teukie hyuuuung!" Lengkingan suara Hyukkie membuatku tersentak shock. Aku melirik kearahnya sambil tersenyum kecil. " Omo! Hyung kenapa ada disiniii!" Namja manis itu langsung berlari keluar dari meja kasir dan memelukku.

Beberapa pelayan juga menghampiriku. Mereka baru aja mau mengucapkan sesuatu sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan membungkam mereka dengan satu kata. " Apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang.. Banyak pelanggan yang menunggu pesanan! Cepat kembali ke posisi masing- masing.."

" Hyung.. Tapi.."

" Cepat!" Perintahku. Ini pertama kalinya aku berkata setegas ini. Lucu juga..

Mereka langsung pada bubar dan kembali menjalankan tugas mereka. Kecuali Hankyung. " Aku nggak akan melarang, karena itu percuma ya?"

" Ne, kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Balasku sambil berjalan masuk ke café. " Hari ini aku akan melakukan yang aku bisa. Berapa lagi yang kurang?"

" Masih sangat banyak.. Kita butuh lebih dari lima puluh juta won."

Aku mematung.. Itu.. Mustahil..

.

Jam sepuluh malam..

" Mulai sepi…"

Aku menatap beberapa pengunjung yang datang. Apa ini memang akhirnya. Dengan langkah tertatih aku mendekati Hankyung dan Kibum yang sedang menghitung pemasukan. " Berapa yang kita dapatkan hari ini?"

" Sekitar enam juta won.." Jawab Kibum pasrah.

Memang mustahil..

" Semua pelanggan sudah keluar hyung.." Hyukkie mendekati kami. " Biasanya diatas jam sepuluh memang nggak akan ada pelanggan lagi.. Jadi…"

" Ini saatnya…" Shindong mulai frustasi.

" Belum berakhir!" Tiba- tiba Youngwoon masuk ke dalam café.

Kedatangannya tentu nggak disambut baik dengan para penghuni Sourire café. Kyuhyun langsung geram dan berniat menghajarnya lagi, tapi Siwon langsung menahan lengan namja itu. " Lepas hyung! Buat apa kau kesini!"

" Bukan waktunya kau menghujamku, Kyu. Bukannya yang lebih penting sekarang mendapatkan uang. Kalau nggak ada pelanggan ke café ini, biarkan kita yang membawa café kita ke pelanggan.."

" Mwo? Maksudmu?" Hyukkie menatapnya heran dan curiga. " Kenapa kau malah memberi saran? Seharusnya kau menghalangi kami kan.."

" Nggak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan." Youngwoon menatap Leeteuk sejurus. " Kau.. Mau percaya kepadaku hyung?"

Entah apa yang merasuki Leeteuk, tapi namja itu tersenyum menatap Youngwoon. " Kau tahu aku selalu mempercayaimu, Youngwoon-ah.."

" Apa yang kalian tunggu? Ayo bergerak sekarang!" Zhoumi memberi komando dengan ceria. " Sourire café akan turun ke jalan.."

" Yap!"

Para pelayan mulai sibuk lagi mempersiapkan makanan yang akan mereka bawa. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Youngwoon memilih diam menunggu. Sesekali Leeteuk melirik Youngwoon.

" Kau serius membantu kami? Bagaimana dengan Hyekyo..?"

" Sekarang yang perlu kau cemaskan hanya jumlah uang yang kuyakin nggak akan kekejar itu. Tapi semua akan percuma kalau kita menyerah disaat seperti ini hyung. Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang akan menyerah.."

" Kau tahu siapa aku, Youngwoon-ah.."

.

Seperti yang diusulkan Youngwoon, malam itu Sourire café turun di jalan. Menjajakan berbagai makanan dan pertunjukan di jalan. Henry memainkan biolanya, menunjukkan kemampuan terbaiknya. Wookie dan Sungmin menyanyi menghibur. Dan yang lainnya menawarkan berbagai cake yang tersisa.

Youngwoon nggak ikut membantu. Ia tahu ia nggak diizinkan membantu, karenanya dia memilih diam. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya. " Sudah saatnya.." Kini tatapan matanya tertuju pada sebuah mobil putih.

Darahnya berdesir.. Itu mobil Hyekyo, mobil yang dipakainya menabrak Leeteuk.

Youngwoon berjalan menghampiri Leeteuk. " Dia datang hyung.."

Leeteuk mematung dan menoleh kearah yang ditatap Youngwoon. Hyekyo berdiri sambil menatap mereka sinis. Tangannya membawa berkas dan tangan satunya memegang ponselnya dengan gaya angkuh.

Saat itu juga kegiatan berjualan tengah malam itu berhenti.

" Apa sudah terkumpul seratus juta won?"

Nggak ada yang menjawab.

" Sudah kubilang, sejak awal itu percuma kan? Lebih baik hentikan.. Serahkan café itu padaku tanpa perlawanan atau aku akan membawa kasus ini ke hukum. Aku punya surat dengan cap jari Kim Leeeuk disini.."

Youngwoon berjalan mendekati Hyekyo dan mengeluarkan sebuah cek yang sejak tadi sudah disiapkannya. " Ini.." Ia menyerahkannya pada Hyekyo. " Seratus juta won. Aku sudah bilang akan membantu mereka.."

Senyum sinis terukir diwajah cantik Hyekyo. " Mian Youngwoon-ah.. Tapi aku tak bia menerimanya. Memang nggak ada perjanjian kau dilarang membantu mereka, tapi itu uang milik keluargamu."

Dengan hati- hati Leeteuk maju perlahan. " Apa dengan ini kau puas, Hyekyo-yah?"

Kali ini tatapan mata gadis itu sarat dengan kemarahan. " Ani. Seharusnya aku membunuhmu. Aku benci padamu.. Mengambil cafemu belum cukup untukku."

" Kenapa kau membencinya? Apa salah Teukie hyung kami padamu!" Sungmin berteriak marah.

" Salah? Ya, dia memang nggak salah.. Tapi dia telah membuat Youngwoon mencintainya!" Kini Hyekyo menatap Youngwoon. " Karena kau mencintainya, aku membencinya! Karena kau.."

" Kau gila!" Tentunya Youngwoon ikutan marah dibuatnya.

" Sekarang aku akan mengambil alih café kalian!" Hyekyo melangkah cepat kemobilnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dirigen minyak. Melihat kelakuan yeojya itu, semua terkejut. Hyekyo menyiramkan minyak ke pintu café dan sekitarnya.

" Dia mau membakar café kita!" Wookie histeris.

Dengan cepat Zhoumi hendak berlari kearah Hyekyo, tapi tiba- tiba sebuah pistol dikeluarkan Hyekyo dan diarahkan ke Leeteuk. " Berani mendekatiku, Kim Leeteuk akan mati.."

Semua hening.

Yeojya itu langsung mengeluarkan sebuah pematik dan hendak menyalakannya. Tapi dengan sigap Youngwoon berlari menarik tangannya, sayangnya pematik itu berhasil dinyalakan Hyekyo dan saat Youngwoon menerjangnya, pematik itu jatuh di tempat yang disiram minyak.

" API!" Kepanikan melanda wilayah itu.

" Hyekyo! Kau gila!"

" Aku memang sudah gila!" Hyekyo mendorong tubuh besar Youngwoon dan hendak masuk ke mobilnya, tapi tiba- tiba muncul Yesung yang menariknya keluar dari mobilnya. " Kau!"

" Kejahatanmu sudah terbongkar Song Hyekyo!" Seorang polisi datang mengepung wilayah itu.

Hyekyo berubah panik saat seorang polisi menariknya. " A-apa yang kalian lakukan! Kenapa aku ditangkap!"

" Semua sudah terbongkar.. Kau terbukti bersalah atas percobaan pembunuhan atas Kim Leeteuk setahun dan dua minggu yang lalu. Kau juga memicu kebakaran di wilayah ini. Ada yang melihatmu mengendarai mobil menabrak Kim Leeteuk." Yesung menjelaskan semuanya dengan tenang.

Hyekyo menatap Yesung marah. " Kim Yesung! Kau!"

" Hyung!" Wookie yang sejak tadi sudah menangis, memeluk Yesung dengan cepat. " Hyung kemana aja? Kenapa baru muncul sekarang?"

" Mian chagi.. Aku sebenarnya menyelidiki tentang kecelakaan Teukie hyung dengan bantuan Zhoumi." Yesung menatap Hyekyo yang dipaksa masuk ke mobil polisi. " Selamat tinggal.. Sudah berakhir semua.."

" Mobil pemadam datang.." Seruan Donghae membuat semua menatap kearah mobil pemadam kebakaran yang sampai.

Leeteuk masih mematung. Perlahan tongkat penyangganya jatuh.

" Hyung!" Youngwoon langsung memapah Leeteuk yang gemetar. Perlahan air mata Leeteuk tumpah. " Hyung.. Mianhae.." Bisik Youngwoon parau. Perlahan dipeluknya tubuh Leeteuk.

" Sourire café kami.." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Leeteuk.

Nggak ada yang berbicara. Mereka hanya memandangi Sourire café yang terbakar.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

.

Jika kau ingin bahagia dan tersenyum dengan cara kami. Datanglah.. Karena kami akan akan membuatmu tersenyum. Kami berjanji akan selalu membuat kalian tersenyum saat kalian keluar dari surga kami.

" _Hyung.. Jeongmal mianhae.."_

" _Youngwoon-ah.."_

" _Kau sudah tahu semua alasan aku membohongimu. Aku nggak akan memintamu memaafkanku dengan mudah, karena aku tahu sangat sulit bagimu untuk memaafkanku. Kau boleh membenciku.. Kau boleh memukulku.."_

" _Youngwoon-ah.."_

" …"

" _Kau tahu aku nggak pernah bisa membencimu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu.. Bahkan setelah semua ini berakhir, kau tahu aku malah semakin mencintaimu.."_

" _Hyung..?"_

" _Kembalilah kepadaku.."_

Dan disinilah kami bersama..

.

" Kau tahu Sourire café kebakaran sebulan yang lalu.."

" Ne, sayang ya.. Padahal itu café yang sangat bagus.. Apa nggak akan dibuka lagi?"

" Kudengar tanahnya dijual ke sebuah perusahaan. Kim Company.. Entah sekarang para pelayannya pergi kemana.."

" Aku ingin kembali kesana.."

.

Dan disinilah kami tersenyum..

" Huaaahh… Waktu yang sangat cocok untuk lahir kembali!" Hyukkie merenggangkan tangannya di sebuah rumah mungil di daerah pinggiran kota. Sebuah rumah mungil dengan halaman luas yang ditumbuhi banyak bunga yang sangat indah.

Namja manis itu menatap ke arah teman- temannya yang lain. Empat belas namja tampan yang sudah bersiap- siap.

" Mulai Henry! Zhoumi!" Seru Yesung senang.

Kedua namja itu mengangguk. Henry mulai menggesekkan dawai biolanya dan melantunkan nada- nada indah dari biola putihnya. Dipadukan dengan dentingan lembut grand piano yang dimainkan Zhoumi dengan sangat sempurna.

Membuat beberapa orang yang lewat didepan rumah mungil itu otomatis tertarik untuk masuk ke dalam.

" Selamat datang.." Seorang namja tinggi yang sangat cantik menyambut mereka dengan senyum menawan.

" Ini tempat apa?"

Heechul tersenyum sopan. " Hari ini resmi dibuka.. La Sourire café.."

" La Sourire café? Sama dengan Sourire café yang sudah terbakar?"

Gantian Siwon yang mengangguk sopan dengan memasang senyum sempurnanya. " Nae, ini adalah Sourire café.. Setelah kebakaran itu, kami menggunakan uang yang berhasil dikumpulkan untuk membangun Sourire café dari awal. Semoga kalian menyukainya.."

" Di La Sourire café, kami tampil berbeda.. Halaman café kami menggunakan halaman asli agar pelanggan kami merasa nyaman berada di udara bebas.." Hankyung dan Shindong berjalan mengantar para pelanggan ke bagian café.

" Setiap hari kami mempersembahkan live music biola dan piano yang dimainkan oleh pemusik handal kami. Dan kami memiliki konsep kostum setiap minggunya agar para pelanggan nggak merasa bosan." Tambah Shindong.

" Jika merasa sedih, seperti biasa.. Dengan senang hati kami akan menemani pelanggan agar semua merasa senang di café kami. Dan mulai hari ini kami juga menjual produk mainan buatan sebuah panti asuhan dan keuntungannya akan kami berikan kepada mereka." Donghae ikut menambahkan sebagai pelayan di halaman café.

Beberapa pengunjung terlihat sangat tertarik.

" Jangan lupa makanan yang kami siapkan. Memang bukan koki kelas atas, tapi kami nggak akan kalah dengan koki manapun. Makanan kami akan membuat anda semua ceria dengan perubahan menu sesuai musim." Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah orange cake kepada pelanggan. " Makanan yang sesuai dengan musim gugur.. Makanan special yang hanya ada disini."

Seorang pelanggan mencicipi makanan itu. " Enak.. Baru kali ini ada sebuah cake terasa dingin dengan sari- sari jeruk yang dipadukan dengan sponge yang manis."

Sungmin, Wookie dan Kibum sebagai koki hanya menunduk sopan sebagai tanda terima kasih mereka.

" Nee… Selamat datang disini.. Kalau kalian merasa sedih jangan sungkan.. Kami semua akan menghibur kalian!" Yang terakhir adalah seruan ceria dari Hyukkie yang sejak tadi sudah berdiri di ujung halaman. Meja kasirnya.

Dari bagian rumah mungil itu, Leeteuk dan Youngwoon memperhatikan.

Youngwoon merangkul pinggang Leeteuk lembut. " Semua dimulai dari awal.. Gomawo hyung.."

" Nae, Youngwoon-ah.. Kali ini kita akan menjaga café ini bersama."

" Aku berjanji hyung.." Youngwoon mencium rambut pirang Leeteuk lama. " Saranghae, hyung.. Terima kasih karena mau menerimaku lagi."

" Nado Youngwoon-ah.. Nado saranghae.." Namja cantik itu memeluk kekasihnya penuh sayang. Ia nggak ingin kehilangan namja yang dulu pernah melukainya secara terpaksa. Kali ini, nggak akan lagi ia biarkan ia kehilangan café dan dongsaeng yang disayanginya.

Ia akan menjaganya..

Jadi.. Kalau kalian merasa sedih dan kesepian.. Jangan ragu.. Datanglah ke café ini..

Kami akan menjaga kalian, karena kami adalah Sourire café..

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

PANJAAANGG AMAAAATTT! #frustasi

Readers matanya sepet? Mianhae yaahh..

banyak typos nggak? maaf juga kalau banyak typos.. ngga aku edit lagi saking pegelnya.. =/\=

Tadinya epilog mau aq pisah, tapi nggak jadi deh.. Karena akhir dari kangteuk nggak jelas, jadi kuputuskan epilog digabung aja di chappie ini. Saranku, daripada mata kalian pada capek, ngg usah maksain.. Hhehe #sarantelat

Dari chap satu aku udah minta maaf sama yang suka sama Song Hyekyo, kenapa aku minta maaf? Karena dia jadi antagonis. Dipenjara pula.. huweee…

Nah, semua pertanyaan udah kejawab kannnnn? XD

Buat special story akan ada ShindongXNari.. Tunggu yaaaa…

.

trus.. trus..

banyak banget yg nanya.. kenapa youngwoon aka kangin oppa disini jahaaatt...

hhihi.. smua udh tau jawabannya kan? :D

smoga kaliaaan suka ini...

.

**Special Balesan Ripiuw.. *tebar bias reviewer*=======**

.

SuJu E.L.F ONE :: Kenapa? Karena buat last series mkanya dia dibuat suka kecelakaan.. digeplak KangTeuk.. hhhi

ini lebih seru? Kubabat sampe epilog loohh... Smoga suka yah.. *ngasih tisu*

HWAITIIING!

.

sparkyuminnie :: youngwoon mau teukie doong.. masa mau authornya..#plakk

ne, dya slalu kna kecelakaan..

nih aq lanjuuuutt~~ :D

.

Luo HanSiBum :: kangin oppa jahat krena takdirnya mang jahat disini.. #plakk

ini lanjut kilat nggak siih?  
>smoga sukaaa~~<p>

.

aokikumiko :: ao-chaaaan! knapa kangin jahat? itu takdirnya di ff ini.. hhuhu  
>gomawooo...<p>

ao cpet pulang yaa..

.

SparKyu-JewelfHyukkie :: huuu... masih ujian? jngan baca ff lhoo.. ntar nilainya jelek.. ujian isinya soal ff smua.. #plakk  
>huwe... kamu tlat abis, saeng.. ini mah udah part akhir.<p>

cari ajj diakun ffn aku.. berurutan kok.. :D

future series dua? #frustasi

gomawoooo!

.

WhiteViolin :: hhihi.. ini prtama kalinya q bkin crta persaingan bisniis.. :)

ne,kangin jahat.. yuuk tabok kangin.. #ditabok dluan

gomawooo, viioo~

.

Ayyeacamomile :: ya laahh.. kangteuk happy end laaahh... gpp sotoy.. aq juga suka sotoy.. apalagi sotoy ayam (?) #abaikan

nih kilat nggaaa? :D  
>.<p>

sarilovesteukie :: unniee! tau tuh.. ooy..kangin oppa.. ngapa kau jahat heehh?  
>lho? kok aq yg skarang dikatain jahat?<p>

yesung jahat! (?) #ngaco

lanjutt... lanjuuutt.. mentok!

.

Min hyorin :: hhihi... akhirnya tau siapa min hyorin.. #plakk  
>itu udh dipukul kyu si kangin.. mang enak kangin.. yee... :p<p>

ini aq updateee...

mian yah hyekyo eonnie jd jhat.. T^T

.

Yuera Kichito ga sempat log in gara2 kesenengan dimention MinMISS A XD :: nama yang suangaaaaatt panjang..  
>mention aq dibales kak fauzi badiila doong.. #pamer<p>

hhaha.. KADIIIRR?

nih updatee..

nado saranghae jumma~~

.

Sakyu :: hueeee... permintaan anda tercapaaii... ini udh panjang kayak kereta.. =.=  
>HWAIIITIINGG!<p>

.

senriya94 :: yuukk bunuh kangin.. #ditabrakkangin

nih udah aq update.. btw, itu ayam di panggang ato di bakar? bagi doong.. #ngaco  
>.<p>

Luphie KieKha :: apa dia baik2 ajj? udh tw jawabannya kaann..

smua selalu happy end kookk.. hhihi  
>ripiuw lagi yah.. :D<p>

.

ichigo-yesung :: ichi berissiiikkk... capslock pada jebol yaaa? XP

mana kangin? cari ajja di pelatihan militer.. hhihi  
>nih updateee! awas klo jebol lagi! XD<p>

.

N.h :: upadaate! updaaatee~~ makasiih.. *peyuk* XD

.

Fitria JungsooholiCamomile :: holaaa...

nih lama update ngga? ada alsan kok knapa oppa jhat.. :D  
>.<p>

Sparky-Cloud :: annyeong, hoobaeee! *peyuk*

hhaha.. noh kangin oppa dikatain lagi.. emang enak.. nih anak mau diapain oppa? kita gorok yuuk? #dibantai

nih updaatee~

.

hee hyunai :: apa smua udh terjawab.. tapi kyanya yg pertanyaan knapa yesung ngg ditunangin ngg kejawab..  
>jwabannya :: karena yesung maunya sma wookie.. *itu sih bkan pertanyaan!*<p>

updaaateee! :D

.

diitactorlove :: hhahaha... kasian dibanting balik.. sakit? mang enak.. #buagh

nih kilat nggak? apa geledek? ato guntur? petir? su_*disumpel*  
>.<p>

Pipit-SungminniELFishy :: kangteuk ngga boleh terpisahkaaaann! *kangteuk's shipper active*

kya'a teukie ngg enak ngg dibuat skarat.. :p

updateee niihh..  
>.<p>

sabee kyumin :: huwaaa... bias kangin yah? yah? yah? *ddangko eyes*

jrangada bias kangin.. hhihi

apakah kangin menderita?

smogaaa~~ kkk *ikutan evil smirk*  
>.<p>

kiannielf :: hola anaaa.. :D  
>nma kita sama.. #plakk<p>

smuanya selalu happy enjd kook.. tnang ajj.. hhihi

ripiuw lgi yaaa~

.

Fuuyuki Azuka :: aq menggigiill... menggigil gilaa.. #gagnyambung

nih aku lanjutin ukiuki~ :)  
>.<p>

Farizu :: tonjok ajj dya.. aq malah pengen cincang dya.. #digorokteukie

ini nggak lama kaann? :D  
>.<p>

Sapphire Pearls :: mngalahkan haehyuk? malah ini ngalahin changKas (changmin-kulkas(?))

apa smua msiteri terkuak? iyalahh.. kan aq dibantu conan.. :p

ndee... dya ngg muncul lagi kooq.. smua udh tnang.. :D  
>.<p>

Mikiru11 :: *nyiapin tissu*  
>jngan nangiss doong~ T.T<p>

nih update..!

.

camoparra :: hhihi.. maksudnya udh ketahuan kaaann? udah laahh.. jangn penasaran lagiii! :D

nih aq updateeee~~  
>.<p>

mickyming :: hyuuungg! gomawo yaa.. :D

knapa nasibnya begini? tanya ajj sama Tuhan.. #plakk

nih updatennya.. jngan lupa ripiuw looh..  
>.<p>

shawolelf :: ne, dya ketabrak.. nih updatannya chinguuuu~:D  
>ripiuw lagi yaaa...<p>

.

Han Jihyun :: ini cpet kan updatenyaa? :D

hhaha.. ff aq menggemaskan? kya aq yah? #plakk

gomawo smangatnya... ripiuw lagi yaa~  
>.<p>

who l am :: kangin jahat tapi pnya niat.. hhihi

ini lama ngg updetnya? ngga kaaan~ ripiuw lagiiii... XD  
>.<p>

AngelsTeuk :: slam kenal juga.. hooollaaa~~ XD

huuufff... silent readers yg tobat lagi.. *peyuk2*  
>hummm.. ini lama ngg? nggak kaaaaann? O.o<p>

ripiuw lagi yaaaahhh..~.

.

YongHee0104 :: huweeeee! readers maleessss! *tabok#ditabok balik*

hola ly.. panggil aq thena.. ini cuma dua chap kok.. kya byasa laah  
>ripiuw lagi yah..<p>

.

mysticahime :: Aiiisshh.. ini si cyan toh.. aq baru tw.. :p

syapa kangin? adanya youngwoon siii #ngelede

knapa kangin dibikin suka yeojya? apa jwabannya ketemu? hhihi..

.

Sulli Otter :: *tendang jumma#ditendang balik*  
>hhihi..<br>silahkan habisi tuan ini.. aq ngg perduli.. asal YEPPA jangan dibunuh! titik! XP  
>ni lama ngg jumma? nggak laah hhihi<p>

.

Akai Vieh Kawaii :: karena kangteuk sangat bagus dibikin chappie sbagai last.. XD  
>ini lama ngga? untung notif ngg lupa... hhihu<p>

dagdigdug.. jantungan? #plakk

riview vieh msuk dua tuuh.. aq bales atu ajj yah.. :p

.

.

Huuuff...

Karena ini tamat.. Kuucapkan segudang terima kasih buat **SEMUA REVIEWER **yang ripiuw dari series satu smpe skaarang.. I love yuu aaaalll! *tebar yesung (?)*

hummm... sampai jumpa di series lainnya.. XD

ripiuw lagi, yaaa~~ hhehe

.

**DAFTAR SOURIRE CAFE ::**

- Sourire Cafe Series :: You Know That I Want (SiBum)

- Sourire Cafe Series :: Gift From Santa Claus (HaeHyuk)

- Sourire Cafe Series :: Mine Mine Mine (KyuMin)

- Sourire Cafe Series :: If (ZhouRy)

- Sourire Cafe Series :: Lucky (HanChul)

- Sourire Cafe Series :: Believe (YeWook)

* * *

><p><strong>MAU IKUTAN?<strong>

.

aku buth beberapa nama buat aku masukin di ff humor aku..

karena baru sedikit.. aq mau nanya apakah ada readers yg mau namanya aku masukin ke ff aq..?

kalau ada yg berminat..

ksih tw aq nama korea kalian (sebenarnya yg punya penname boleh pake penname.. tapi banyak yg udh nyantumin nama korea mereka di KFC), lalu jngan lupa bias kalian di suju yah..

gomawooo~~


End file.
